genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Generator Rex 4 season
Several months have passed since the day as Rex cure all and Van Kleiss escaped. Anna was at home. Sometimes she went to Rex in Providence. Anna felt that soon it will be something bad. - When I fought with the Black Knight, I remember you as a child. I will never forget you, Anna. - Rex. - I appreciate it, Rex. - Anna. - I have something to say... You're like a sister to me. - Rex. - You, too, for me as a brother. - Anna. - And I remember our oath to be together forever. - Rex. - Yes. And so it happened. We work together. - Anna. - Can walk? - Rex. - I'm sorry but I'll go one better. - Anna. - What has happened? - he grabbed her hand. - I do not know... I think that I feel bad. - Anna. - I do not wanna let you go one. - Rex. - Do not worry. - she stroked his hair. - Okey. - Rex blushing. She went too far. Appeared Van Kleiss. - Gotcha. - Van Kleiss grabbed her. - Let me go, crazy old man. - Anna. - No way. - Van Kleiss. - What do you want? - Anna. - That you were on my side... - Van Kleiss. - To work for you? Never! - Anna. - You change your mind if I say that I can kill Rex if you do not agree. - Van Kleiss. - Okey. You won. - Anna. - Well done, Anna. - Van Kleiss. - I hate you. - Anna. - I also hate you. - Van Kleiss. - If with Rex something happens, I'll kill you. - Anna. - Watch your words, and then everything will be fine. - Van Kleiss. - I have a question. - Anna. - Yes. - Van Kleiss. - What should I do? - Anna. - We will kill all in Providence. - Van Kleiss. - But ... Need a better plan. I do not want to see me with you. - Anna. - Do whatever that I say, girl! - Van Kleiss. - Need a different plan. First, no one can kill. Rex torment the fact that I went to your side. - Anna. - Good plan, Anna. - Van Kleiss. - But I do not like it. - Anna. - So you had better die? I can arrange it if you do not listen to me. - Van. - Yes. - Anna. - After'll deal with you. - Van Kleiss. They have come in Providence. Rex noticed her and became very angry. - Why are you with him? - Rex. - I do not want to hurt someone. - Anna. - Doesn't matter. I no longer wish to see you!!! - Rex. - I'm sorry. I do it that he does not kill you. - Anna. - Tell me the truth, why are you with him? - Rex. - It's true. Why do not you believe me? - she cried. - I'm sorry. I just ... - he hugged her. - Just what, Rex. - Anna. - I just painful to see you with him. - Rex. - Oh, it is so cute, Rex. - Anna. Van Kleiss was angry. Rex tried to save her, but it did not. - Anna, do not die. Please. - he cried. - You're late, Rex. - Van Kleiss. - You heartless murderer! - Rex. - Hmm... Love is disgusting. And she was pathetic and weak girl. Not that her mother. - Van Kleiss. - This is not true! She is strong and beautiful and smart. And we're just friends! - Rex. - Unrequited love. Anna loves you and you do not. I had a similar problem with her mother. - Van Kleiss. - I know it. Why are you telling me this? - Rex. - Do not listen to him, Rex. - Anna said it a weak voice. - Do not die. I'll take you to doctor Holiday - Rex. - I'm sorry. I did it because of you. - Anna. - I understand. You wanted to protect me and I could not protect you. - Rex. - I can handle it. - Anna. - Of course, my hero girl. - Rex. - I was soon to get sick of you, guys. - Van Kleiss. - Now you have me will receive! - Rex hit him and he fell to the ground. - Meet again, Rex. - Van Kleiss. - Yes. - Rex. He took Anna to Providence. She survived, but was very weak. - What is wrong? - Holiday. - When I saw her with him, I yelled at her. - Rex. - Maybe you're afraid that she will do something bad. - Holiday. - Yes. - Rex. - Hey, Rex! - Anna. - Hi. - Rex. - I feel better. - Anna. - I was worried. - Rex. - Yeah, I noticed it when you talk with my uncle. - Anna. - Realy? - he was confused again. - Hey, seems you fall in love with me. But you have a girlfriend. - Anna. - We are friends, but you still for me you means a lot. - Rex. - Then fine. - Anna. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction